Nukumori
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru after the Super S Special


Nukumori by Saun Rated:R or M depending on what planet you're from Characters: Haruka and Michiru Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just borrowed them for a bit.

"Moushiwake arimasen," the innkeeper said again averting his eyes while bowing deeply. "We will find a new room for you immediately.  
Please forgive us for your trouble."

"It's all right," Tenoh Haruka said coolly, keeping her expression remote.

Behind her Kaioh Michiru stood calm and elegant. She eased next to Haruka. "What happened?" Haruka's eyes were wide with feigned shock and innocence.

"A couple of Sailor Senshi and a possessed ventriloquist destroyed our room while we were out." A smile played on the racer's lips.  
"Mah?" Michiru pretended to be surprised.

"They're going to give us another room."

The hotel manager was deeply embarrassed that the name of his establishment should be badly remembered by any of his customers. "We will prepare our best suite for you and your wife!" He bowed sharply. Haruka's face drained of color then flushed crimson.

"A-ano-" she stuttered, realizing she had over played her hand, but the manager strode purposefully away, set on making sure that the beautiful young couple was compensated for their trouble.

"A suite?" Michiru giggled behind her. "How romantic, ne, Haruka?"

She moved closer and slid her arm around the blonde's, resting her hand in the crook of Haruka's elbow. The flustered racer was still a lovely shade of crimson, but deep inside she savored the touch as one of the many little intimacies they shared together.

Certainly Michiru flirted with her, but she hadn't mentioned again or even seemed overly jealous about last night's incident with the maid.  
Haruka had only been bored and looking for a way to pass the time.  
Old habits died hard. Yet when Michiru had walked in and caught her flirting, Haruka had felt . . . unfaithful? Yes, and embarrassed. That was unusual for the blonde. She lived her life without apologies to anyone, but . . . but what?

She had finally admitted to herself that she loved the violinist, but she had carefully hidden away the secret. How could she share it when the very thought of confessing her love made her heart pound like she had run thirty miles?

The blonde didn't know what she would do if she walked in and found Michiru with someone else. Her instinctive response bordered on violence. She sincerely hoped she never had to find out. During the time of their mission, they had been forced to subdue their attraction to each other. Now they were free, for a time at least, and Haruka wanted something more. How could she make her intentions clear to her partner?

A familiar voice brought her back from her wandering thoughts.  
"Haruka?" Michiru was trying to get her attention.

"Eh?"

"Ah." The tone was resigned as the lovely violinist stared over her shoulder at something.

Haruka followed her line of sight to what she had physically been staring at although her thoughts had held her full attention. She noted the pretty redhead standing casually on the other side of the lobby. The blonde winced slightly as she realized that Michiru thought that her eye was wandering again. Well, Haruka couldn't undo what had been done;  
she would just have to make everything clear later . . . when she worked up the nerve. "If" a little voice of doubt niggled at her. No. She corrected herself "when." She just needed to find the courage to confess her feelings. 

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Michiru asked her, concern was written on the violinist's features.  
"Hai," Haruka answered dismissively. "I'm fine." All traces of her fever had disappeared after the short battle with the puppet. Apparently, her transformation had completely restored her health. It was finally time to relax.

A short time later they were led to a suite on one of the upstairs floors.  
The staff had already moved their luggage and after a few more murmured apologies from the manager they were alone. While the other room had held double beds, this one had only a large king size.  
"I'll sleep on the floor," Haruka offered chivalrously, taking a pillow. Michiru's look was both disapproving and maternal.

"You haven't been well. You don't want to catch another chill"  
The blonde was hard pressed to find a good argument, so in defeat she tossed the pillow back in it's original resting place.

Michiru picked up her make-up kit and walked toward the bathroom.  
Teal eyes followed the gentle rolling of her hips as the melodic voice floated back to the blonde.

"Besides I wouldn't want you complaining to the maid tomorrow about how your back hurts. Although I'm sure she'd be more than willing to massage it for you." This was delivered with a coquettish toss of her aqua hair.

Haruka flushed at the pointed insinuation as an erotic vision of hands sliding over her bare skin flashed in her mind's eye. But it wasn't the maid's hands she saw in her vision. With a will power born of long months of suppressing such desire, the racer tried to clear her mind by focusing on something else.

"What we sensed in that puppet...Are they strong enough?"

When the blonde's expression suddenly hardened, something like disappointment flashed in Michiru's eyes before she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"You know . . . our mission is over."

"For now," the blonde allowed darkly.

Michiru moved to her side and took her hand. "Right now it's not our fight." She took Haruka's strong slender hand and placed it on her chest.  
"This is what I want to concentrate on."

Haruka's eyes widened. "Our friendship?" she finally choked out.  
The violinist took a deep breath. "I don't want to be just friends,  
Haruka." A look the racer hadn't seen for several months appeared in Michiru's eyes, a desperate affection that bordered on need. The same need the blonde herself felt.

Haruka leaned in, her mouth suddenly dry. She tilted Michiru's beautiful face up, staring deep into the ocean blue eyes. "Not just friends"  
The violinist shook her head softly. "I want more than that."

Haruka swallowed the lump in her throat. "You want to be . . . to be koibito doushi?"

"Hai, Haruka, I want to be your lover." Michiru confessed in a low voice, a slight blush spread over the bridge of her delicate nose.  
The blonde's heart skipped a beat then pounded in her chest. She pulled Michiru close. Both of the artist's hands now rested on the racer's chest,  
over her breasts. It felt so good. Excitement surged through Haruka's body. She wanted this so badly. She leaned in slightly.

Michiru rose on her tiptoes. Their lips met and held for what seemed like forever. When Michiru began to pull away, Haruka followed her.  
The blonde's lips burned with the need to touch, to still be pressed against the soft, swollen mouth of her partner. Michiru smiled as she stepped back from Haruka.

She began to disrobe, removing her wrap first and tossing it aside. It took her a few seconds to undo the buttons of her dress. She stepped out of it gracefully and walked forward closing the distance between herself and the blonde.

Haruka eyes darted over the revealed flesh and then back to Michiru's face. Part of the racer couldn't believe that this was really happening. The violinist reached behind her and delicately unhooked her bra. She let the straps fall seductively down her pale shoulders and the article dropped to the floor. Her breasts were now free, but she held her arms across them for a moment painting a seductive yet innocent picture that etched itself permanently into Haruka's fevered brain.

The racer pulled off her belt and unzipped her fly. Her pants slid down her toned legs and she stepped out of them. She unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged out of it. Sliding her tee up her body, she pulled it and her bra off in one quick motion that showed the toned muscles in her arms to good effect. When she refocused after shaking out her blonde locks,  
she saw that Michiru's bright eyes were watching her intently.

The violinist stepped forward and trailed her hand reverently over Haruka's stomach and lingered on the waistband of her underwear.  
Obediently Haruka stepped back and slipped off this last piece of clothing and tossed it casually aside. Michiru followed her lead then moved forward, her eyes never leaving the object of her desire.

They regarded each other steadily. The blonde was aware of the steady throbbing of her blood in her ears. Haruka drank in Michiru's erect nipples and the shadowy cleft of her sex. She had caught glimpses of Michiru's nudity before, but this was a completely different situation.  
Her partner's graceful body was painted in the soft flush of arousal and Haruka wanted her. All of her frustrated yearning was about to come to an end. After tonight nothing would be the same between them and Haruka was excited. She had often fantasized about making love to Michiru before. In fact, her curiosity about exactly how she could do that had driven her to seek out and read yuri manga on more than one occasion. As she reveled in the violinist's slow touches while feeling her excitement rising with each caress, Haruka easily admitted this was far better than any fantasy.

There was a gentle reverence in Haruka's touch as she reached out to pull Michiru close. When they came together, the sensation of skin on skin sent tiny sparks of heat dancing over her body. Both girls gave low hums of appreciation. Their unique and powerful chemistry was a tangible force even across a crowded room but now that they were about to become one physically, the strong current of passion threatened to overwhelm them both. 

They kissed deeply while Haruka's hands stroked her partner's shoulder blades and traced the slight indentation of her spine. The blonde was delighted when her lover shivered at the sensation. Deep, sweet kisses were arousing them, while gentle touches fed their mutual need. Guided by instinct, they moved together onto the bed and stretched out.

Desperate to be even closer Haruka slid on top of Michiru and instinctively began to rock her slender hips against her lover to relieve some of the fullness in her groin. Michiru gasped and responded with a soft rolling movement and pressed her aching mound against the racer's own. An answering groan escaped the blonde's lips as the violinist's hand fluttered over the small of her back and slid down to stroke and massage the firm flesh of her bottom. This was a heady time of tender exploration and the two were in no hurry as months of fevered imaginings became glorious realities.

Michiru was drunk on Haruka's scent. Soft sucking bites on her neck caused her to cry out again and a soft blush tinged her cheeks as she realized that there was no way for her to repress the moans the blonde was wringing from her needy body. Part of her could barely believe that she was now making love to her partner, the object of her desperate adolescent crush, the woman she loved more than her own life. Haruka's strong body was cradled in her arms. She was finally free to explore the rough texture of the other girl's elbows or to lightly blow in her ear and watch her shudder as the tickling sensation shot down her spine and transformed into a gentle rock of her hips. It was everything Michiru had hoped for -the final barrier between them was being brushed away with every loving stroke of their hands.

Haruka leaned in breathing, tasting, and absorbing her new lover. Her hand lightly held Michiru's arm, pulling the other girl closer. The violinist's fingers brushed against Haruka's hand, pushing it back. The blonde obediently moved her arm out of the way and braced it on the coverlet, while continuing to link their mouths in a hungry caress. The artist reached up to cup and fondle a pert breast. The racer groaned and returned to stroking Michiru's arm. As the violinist fully engaged her breasts, Haruka dropped back, overwhelmed by passion as the violinist played with her nipples. The moan that escaped Haruka's lips startled her lover. With a surprised smile, Michiru leaned down to suck one of the tiny erections into her mouth.

The next few minutes were a mist of sensations for the blonde; the low cadence of Michiru's voice as she whispered broken love words. Teal eyes shot open wide with surprise and pleasure when her lover's fingers finally slipped inside her soft wet folds to explore. The touch was tentative and searching but when Michiru happened upon the right spot the racer's neck arched and she sucked in a deep breath. There was a sting and the strangled whimper caused the violinist to pause, but a determined thrust of the blonde's hips convinced her to continue. When Haruka looked up and found her lover watching her intently she allowed her eyes to drift closed. If she continued to stare into those warm pools of blue, there was no telling what she might say and there were some feelings she wasn't quite ready to confess just yet.

Meanwhile Michiru kissed Haruka's cheek, her jaw line, and her neck and the whole time the artist's fingers continued to move in a steady rhythm. Haruka moaned huskily. The tension built as sensations washed over her. She had wanted to make love to Michiru first, to give the violinist just a taste of the happiness she'd given Haruka, but the need inside her now eclipsed her noble intentions and pulled her along on a quickly cresting wave of pleasure. The rubbing stopped and Haruka gasped. Her hand went to Michiru's smooth shoulder while her legs lightly trembled. There was a soft giggle and more kisses brushed over her hip and upper thighs.

The next thing that Haruka was aware of was wet heat and pressure followed quickly by building pleasure. She tried to concentrate enough to not squeeze her legs together, but it was hard to focus on anything with Michiru exploring her secret places with a probing tongue. Her chest heaved and her body shook as her muscles wound tightly, building toward a vibrant flash of release. Suddenly, delirious tension spiraled into deep pleasurable spasms while the runner sucked in lung-fulls of air. All the while her fervent lover was moving with her as she shuddered under the force of her climax. The violinist slowed then ceased her ministrations and pulled up to regard her partner. Michiru gently stroked Haruka's face. They exchanged tender smiles, both tired from the event.

The blonde rolled over, wrapping her arms around Michiru and pulling the smaller woman firmly into the curve of her body. Haruka lay curled protectively around Michiru feeling satisfied and content. As she slowly came back to herself, she could feel the unsated tension still in the violinist's body. The blonde idly stroked her hand down between Michiru's breasts then ran the flat of her palm across the artist's soft stomach. The aqua haired girl gasped and her lower body flexed upward, wanting to receive Haruka's caress. She was to be disappointed,  
however, when the blonde backtracked over the satiny flesh. As she realized the full potential of her position, a mischievous smile curved Haruka's lips and she began anew with slow caresses over neglected parts of her lover's body. She ran her teasing hands down over Michiru's thighs and as she slid them back up, Haruka was careful to graze her partner's sex with her thumbs.

Michiru rocked her bottom against Haruka, but the blonde continued to explore the soft, smooth skin of the violinist's sides. The blonde fondled one breast while using her other hand to sweep Michiru's aqua curls away from her neck. Kisses trailed over the violinist's nape and hot breath skittered over the fine hairs causing them to stand on end.  
Michiru tried to bite back a cry but a pleasured whimper escaped. The smaller woman reached back and slid her hands over the blonde's sculpted bottom as she moaned in pleasure. She tried to catalogue all the sensations: Haruka's small firm breasts pressed into her back, the ripple of toned abdominal muscles, the scents the sounds . . . but it was all too much.

When Haruka rolled them upright, one slender arm hooked under the racer's bent knee, holding on for dear life. Michiru arched and moved her hips in steady counterpoint to the blonde's motions. Haruka used her strong hands to great advantage, finding Michiru's hidden bud and teasing it until her lover writhed in her arms. Ever the fast learner, it didn't take long for Haruka to find just the right rhythm. Growing more daring she moved lower seeking the hot entrance to the violinist's body.

Their closeness allowed her to feel Michiru's muscles quiver when her finger penetrated her lover for the first time. The blonde dotted reassuring kisses over her partner's shoulder, letting the smaller woman become accustomed to the new feeling of fullness. When she became aware of the soft rocking of her love's hips, she took over the motion and set a deep smooth rhythm that had the artist pressing back into the curve of the racer's body. Desperate to touch her lover Michiru's arm reached back and she slid her hand down to gently stroke Haruka's cheek. The blonde turned her face into the caress, placing soft kisses into the palm, before nipping the edge of Michiru's hand and then soothing the bites with her tongue.

The erotic strokes were enough to send Michiru exploding into orgasm and Haruka was delighted when her beloved stiffened in release before relaxing back against her shoulder. Once Michiru recovered slightly, she turned and reached for Haruka. The blonde drew her close. This time they fell easily into sleep, cuddling together.

Haruka awoke a short time later and lay in the dark overwhelmed by the new events. With her arms cradling her head, she stared up and noted how the headlights from distant cars played over the shadowy ceiling.  
Any pretense of sleep was banished from her mind as her thoughts ran wild. A quick check assured her that her lover was still fast asleep and Haruka took this moment to contemplate the beauty of the smaller girl.  
She could barely believe that after so many months of teasing attraction and passionate near misses that they had finally allowed themselves to take this step. With her sweet smiles and gentle teasing Michiru had pushed though Haruka's shell and aroused gentle feelings of love in the racer's heart. From that has been born a beautiful intimacy that could only have been strengthened by their physical expression of those powerful feelings. Teal eyes traced over the sleeping features of her lover cataloging them for the future. She wanted to stamp this peaceful moment into her mind. Their destiny would not be diverted but at least with Michiru by her side it would be bearable.

Not wanting to disturb her partner, Haruka gingerly rolled from the bed.  
Before she made her way to the window, she gently rearranged the blanket covering Michiru's smooth shoulder, She smiled softly to herself as the young violinist burrowed under the cover. The blonde was pleased to be returning even a little of the warmth Michiru had brought to her soul. She moved stealthly to the window but instead of looking up at the sky, she found her eyes still drawn to the graceful figure in the bed. Yearning blossomed in her chest and all the things she wanted to share with Michiru came again to her mind. She couldn't bring herself to say "aishiteru" yet, but she had admitted to herself before they had left tokyo together that she was deeply in love with her partner. 

Teal eyes were drawn out the window to where the sea breeze was rushing through the trees. The gentle rocking was soothing and the tall woman leaned against the window and rested her hand against the glass. What a miracle it was that she and Michiru had found each other on this big planet. Emotion swelled in Haruka's chest and her eyes closed. This feeling of contentment and joy in finding the one who filled the racer's heart to overflowing with wonderful feelings made her want to shout her good fortune to the heavens.

A slight sound brought the blonde back to herself. Michiru stood nearby, her bare skin shimmering like a luminescent pearl in the weak moonlight. She shyly approached her partner and hugged her, looping her arms around the blonde's taut waist. Haruka turned into the embrace, pulling the smaller woman closer and they kissed. Michiru's slender digits entwined with Haruka's cooled fingers, warming them. They regarded each other tenderly. Both were pleased to see their own caring feelings reflected in the other's eyes. It was such a wonderful intimacy to be known and loved for your true self.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked, her husky voice almost a whisper.  
"Hai." The answer was equally soft. The violinist couldn't help smiling as she regarded the person she loved so much.

The blonde woman twirled a finger through a lock of aqua hair,  
savoring the silky texture as a rippling curl wound around her finger in a gentle embrace. She leaned in close to Michiru's delicately formed ear.  
Although her words we're barely voiced, Michiru deciphered them all the same.

"Let's spend our lives together."

The violinist cupped the blonde's cheek and smiled as Haruka pressed a kiss into her palm. Blue eyes were warm pools of delight as she answered softly. "Hai, Haruka. Let's spend our lives together"  
Michiru lifted to meet the blonde's lips and sealed her promise with a kiss.

Notes: Please Read and review. You have no idea how much your words sustain and inspire me. Thank you for them.

I wrote this after thinking about it for a long time. I hope you enjoy it.  
The things that inspired me were a picture of a nude H&M clasping hands in front of a window, the Super S Special ( what I believe was the start of a kind of honeymoon for them) and also the this song by Ogata Megumi (Haruka's voice actress)  
After refusing to sing Haruka's image songs for the Stars set (because she said they weren't Haruka) she released two on her own cd. One that confuses me so I don't like I and the other, this one (shiokaze ni Nosete) that was dedicated to the "green haired girl:"

This is Ichigo's most excellent translation of the song lyrics:  
I really appreciate her letting me use them.

Shiokaze ni Nosete; To Drift Away On A Seabreeze Ogata Megumi On a quiet sleepless night, the wind that crossed the ocean tilted the glass of the window.  
Try to fix the blanket that has slid off a bit without waking you Want to return some of the warmth you have given me.  
Suddenly, the finger that touched is enfolded by gentleness;  
Can't bring myself to actually say "I love you"  
For I won't be able to stop my racing heart I want to convey that feeling right now, for you, within a dream.  
All the loneliness. All the darkness.  
The sleepless night is coming to an end.  
Despite whatever sort of wounds I'm given by a blade of ice,  
I kept on holding you strongly Through our fingers that are tangled to the point of getting numb I want to convey my feelings Let us spend our lives together This miracle of my having met you on this huge planet I want to tell the whole world about it.  
Let us spend our lives together.

Glossary:  
Nukumori - warmth. like the warmth of someone's hands or someone's body warmth Moushiwake arimasen - a very strong and polite apology denoting shame koibito doushi - lovers

I had the inkeeper say that they were husband and wife. Yes, I know they are young, but it was the only polite thing for the inkeeper to assume. It was also homage to Ogata saying that she was told to play H&M as husband and wife.

Thanks to Selina who inspired me to write this and to my editor, Kate-san,  
who makes it look nice. Also to Ichigo who is my flow checker and fixed my apology in Japanese and she gave me the title! She so cool! Thank you to Cursed Soul (Anima Maldetta) who looked at this fic and got me going in the right direction after I got stuck. (Check out her fic!) shameless plug Also to my pre readers. Shayla, Captain Tenneal, and Harukalover. Thanks guys. You keep me grounded and encouraged at the same time. Thank you! 


End file.
